unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Plumber
8( Wy'd you put Tumble for deletion??? Meanie!!! The injured Article!!! Rofl. Your mean to max2- I MEAN - I am going to take over your Evil Guy comic since you cancelled it. Isyou 00:17, 29 March 2007 (UTC) K. I just was too lazy to make sprites of him. Just asking, but why did you delete the Nicole The Mole page? Isyou 03:21, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Oh. Isyou 03:22, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks. :) Isyou 03:25, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Do what? I will PM you on that (but tell NO ONE!) check your PM Who? YOUR RIGHT! Can I be in one of your comics? (can I also see your kart sprites?) ??? On the game, you put why are you playing your nes when you have a wii, HOWEVER, the wii has the ability to play all those games. Isyou 16:55, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Can you add to The Game??? I'm making a new Hub-Area. sorta. Max2 Just replace one of the top walls, and do it just like a section. Max2 Thx. uh... and how do you make the images link to things???? Max2 I need those... uh... can you do it??? If you do... uh... thinking of something to give you... The door? yes. Max2 Make it Unmariowiki:Other Stuff/The Yard if you can. I'll do the rest. (and maybe ask smiddle) Thanks a bundle!!! Max2 D'you know how to move images??? Max2 I'm SO SORRY for all this. 8( Image shack. No http://photobucket.com/ Sure I can help you. Isyou 03:17, 1 April 2007 (UTC) It was a papaer bag? Alright then sorry. Isyou 04:10, 1 April 2007 (UTC) U R MARIO!!!!! Max2 the game OK. Max2 That's fine. OK. leave the mainspace as 8 though, OK??? Max2 maybe that should be 2 squares tall... Max2 Pals.GIF needs to be 2 squares tall, to many people. Hello?????? Max2 : Or wide. It's hard to keep the page simple if we have one that's two spaces high. – Smiddle 17:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC) That 2. Max2 Smiddle? Can you do it??? SRY!!! Max2 Sprites Hi can you make me some sprites of Dry Bones like in M and L Partner's in Time BANANAS! Look! i uploaded some bananas! -21:19, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Eh-L-Moe I'm taking that as a stupid random comment... Sprites Hi can you make me some sprites of Dry Bones like in M and L Partner's in Time Thanks! Max2 DA-DA-DUH-DA-DOOOOOO Shure! sup? --Xzelion 19:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC) My Story i know this is an unmariowiki, but could i put stuff about my story here? Xzelion Nothing O Rly?--Lario 01:19, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Crap I can't judge non-crap, but I can tell user stuff. If I delete anything you consider non-crap, restore it from the delete log, k?Knife 21:54, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Returning? R u going to come back? Mr. Guy Plumber, it's to here. We're reviving UnMarioWiki. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:20, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I am... THE RED CHAO! Oh, wait, also TheGreatBlockyBoo/Superchao. And maybe I should have a better userpage. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) What do you think? Also, what do you think of Super Ronald Galaxy, The Super Evil Guy Super Show, and everything else here? Much different from last August, M I RITE? Purple Ninjakoopa 18:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Will you help? There's much to do! Also, I'm personally doing Super Ronald Galaxy, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't work on that. Also, don't work on Super Smash Bros PHAILURE either, as 1337Yoshi has said he doesn't want anyone else editing it until he's done. Everything else is there to work on. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Here, tohugh you know by now. :P Mr. Guy For such big changes, shouldn't you talk to other sysops? Purple Ninjakoopa 18:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I meant, Recent Spam and Random Spam. Hi. I just wated to say that. And I'm banned from chat on the MarioWiki, where I recently appeared... Mr. Guy 21:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I wasn't banned. Someone else was because: #She could be a sockpuppet. #If a real non sockpuppet person, would support a recent spammer (In other words, someone who could've taken over the Wiki...) by letting her friend use her computer to ##Use that sock's/user's account. ##Use her own account. Mr. Guy 20:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Yeth. I only went there a few times. Mr. Guy 02:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Are you the same plumber from mariowiki that I read about on userpedia? I'm Alex25, King Of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 08:46, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think so.... 14:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, I'm that Plumber who's a bit (in)famous on Userpedia. 19:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) HI-TECHNICAAAAAAL!!! I'm Alex25, King Of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 21:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) 1 banana 2 banana 3 banana 4 TALK 2 ME LOL LOLLER PfD nomination of File:Yo mom.jpg File:Yo mom.jpg has been nominated for deletion. If you want to say that this page should not be deleted, please share your thoughts on the matter at UnMarioWiki:Pages for Deletion --TSEPEL 20:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC)